ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Noob Saibot
How Noob Saibot joined the Tourney Reincarnated in the darkest of all realms, the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot is the very incarnation of evil. Before becoming a wraith, he was once (Bi-Han) The Original Sub-Zero, an assassin among the most powerful of Lin Kuei. As Sub-Zero's name, clothes, and powers would suggest, his character was icy and distant. In all aspects, he was a cold-blooded and violent assassin absolutely dedicated to his clan, the Lin Kuei. While essentially neutral, his soul had become dark and corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing. Before his story is revealed to the player, the player can make an educated guess on who he was. He disappears after MK, and reappears in MKII reborn as Noob Saibot. When he died in the first Mortal Kombat tournament at the hands of Scorpion, his soul, corrupted by years of violence, descended to the Netherrealm's Fifth Plane, but was resurrected by Quan Chi. The evil within his soul was released, stripping him of pride, compassion, and everything else that made him a human. He wishes not only to remain in the Netherrealm, but to conquer and rule it. Though he has been seen in the service of conquerors such as Shinnok and Shao Kahn, his ultimate allegiance is himself. Restored after the failure to take over Earthrealm for Outworld, Noob Saibot sought to build himself an empire to rule the Netherrealm in the place of Shinnok. He found an enemy in Kristen Parker, who was slain by Freddy Krueger, but then resurrected by Onaga. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Noob Saibot has his hands set forward. After the announcer calls his name Noob Saibot brings in a shadow clone and then do a set of punches as the camera zooms, then the real Noob says "You will join me or you will die!" Special Moves Ghost Ball (Neutral) Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. This lasts four seconds. Teleport Slam (Side) Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. Shadow Smash (Up) Noob and one of his shadow clones launch upwards with a heel kick. Shadow Charge (Down) Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. Together Again (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. As One (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. Victory Animations #Noob Saibot does a light uppercut, then swings his left arm down, then raises his left fist and punches with his right, then poses with his shadow clone behind him and says "Give into the shadows." #Noob Saibot laughs evilly while standing straight, then flicks his arms into a fighting pose and says "Meet your death!" #Noob Saibot and one of his shadow clones do a lunging punch, then they go back doing four arm swipes, then Noob says "Scum, you can never survive." On-Screen Appearance Noob's shadow forms, then he comes out of the ground and says "Fear me!" Trivia *Noob Saibot's rival is one of Freddy Krueger's slain children that were resurrected, Kristen Parker. *Noob Saibot shares his English voice actor with Toyohiro Kanedaichi. *Noob Saibot shares his Japanese voice actor with Brood, Rez, Sage Date, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Pyribbit and Exeggutor's right head. *Noob Saibot shares his French voice actor with Kouta. *Noob Saibot shares his German voice actor with Colossus, Duke B. Rambert and Darknut. *Noob Saibot shares his Arabic voice actor with Devil Rebirth. *Noob Saibot shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daredevil, Iroh, King Neptune, Leo Whitefang, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus and The Skull. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes